Racing Heart
by e1r3mom
Summary: Bella is moving from Phoenix to Forks to live with her brother Emmett and dad Charlie. Bringing her passion for illegal street racing. Her love of dancing. And a search for love.
1. Prep

BPOV

Today is the day. I am leaving Phoenix. I am leaving for the rainy city of Forks. Why you may ask am I leaving the city of "Living Like it Matters" for the city that rains and rains? Three big of reasons.

First was a promise that I made to my twin brother Emmett. We always said we would graduate high school together. We'll this is my senior year. I have had a lot of success as a illegal street racer. My pockets are lined enough to serve me for a majority of my adult life. But how long can that continue? I can still race in WA a little travel never hurt.

Second my mom and her husband Phil are moving to Florida. He plays MLB baseball. He got traded to the Florida Marlins. And since I was going to be forced to move anyways why not keep my promise to Emmett.

And last I want a genuine guy. A guy that knows nothing about me. I've never had a boyfriend. I've never had a first kiss. I've never had a one night stand. Sure I flirted but never took it a step further. I get good grades. I love to read. I don't do drugs. I have never had a sip of alcohol besides the champagne at mom and Phil's wedding. But I think its time for me to find love and all that come with that.

So these are three reasons that I find myself boxing up my belongings and sending them 1583 miles to Forks, WA. I love the sun but really I haven't seen my brother or my father in 3 years. My father is Chief of Police in Forks my brother is a football prodigy. I on the other hand am just me.

I discovered illegal street racing fairly by accident. I was on my way to In & Out to pick up some food with my friend Chrisy and two cars where in front of my now replaced truck. They revved there engines and took off like a shot as soon as the light turned green. That was the night Chrisy told me about the illegal street races. We didn't go out that night because my truck wouldn't of made it. But 7 weeks later Phil got signed to the majors and his dream helped my dream come true.

For my 16th birthday Phil and my mom got me a brand new Eclipse. Chrisy called her brother Jesse and he taught me how to drive and fix up the car to racing standards. I went out 3 weeks later. I won against a more experienced driver but that's how I fell in love with racing. I replaced my Eclipse about 5 weeks ago. I now drive a Nissan Skyline GTR it has 1200HP all hand tuned by me. I'm one of the top street racers in Arizona which brings with it a lot of enemies, but that I can handle.

Now with summer ending its time I say goodbye to Phoenix and start a new chapter. Hopefully one filled with adventure but one that I will get more satisfaction. All my stuff is packed and in the back of a moving pod, I throw my I-pod on the deck, my laptop in my passenger side seat, and my purse on the floorboards and I'm off. I'm headed to Forks.

When I called my dad and told him of my plan to move to Forks he couldn't of been any happier. My only request was that he allow me to purchase a portable garage to store my car because there was no way I was letting my baby sit out in the rain 24/7. He said it was alright and I bought it and Charlie had it set up. Emmett still doesn't know that I'm coming. He's been away at football camp. So this is exciting.

Before I get onto the highway for my long drive to Forks. I stop by the Arco and purchase a much needed 4 pack of Monster and a box of energy bars. I would like to say that I'm healthy and that I eat healthy but sometimes I just don't have time to eat right. I have a nice body and I dress nicely. Besides racing the only thing I love just as much is dancing. Any kind of music I can dance to it. That's how I keep my body in shape.

Phil graced me with the finest things a girl could ask for before I started making my own money. I like designer clothes. I like shopping and getting dressed up just like any other girl. I like a nice spa day. I love to travel. But I am by no means spoiled. Once I started making my own money I never asked Phil or my mom for another dime. And I'm proud to say that.

So this is where my journey begins. Bye Phoenix! You gave me some good years.

I arrived in at 10PM on Sunday. Charlie had already enrolled me in school that started tomorrow. I called Charlie when I arrived and got a room at Olympic Lodge. When I called Charlie I told him I was staying in Port Angeles so I can surprise Emmett tomorrow when school started. I showered and went to bed.

When my alarm on my iPhone woke me at 6AM I got dressed in my Seven boot cut jeans, my Chanel top that matched my boots, my diamond encrusted dog tags that where specially made for me by Jacob the Jeweler for my 17th birthday and did my makeup. I went to the checkout desk and handed over my room key and left promptly at 7:15 AM. School started at 8AM and it was a 45 minute drive at normal speed limits. With my speeding I could make it in 30 minutes.

I pulled up at Forks High and glanced at my dash it said it was 7:52AM. I made it with time to spare to get my schedule before I was late. I glanced around the parking lot looking for Emmett's Red Jeep and found it 2 rows back. As I exited my car I seen a group of boys approaching me and my car with wide eyes. I knew the exhaust was loud but I never thought anything about it. So I decided to worn them.

"Now, Now boys. Please look but don't touch. I'm pretty sure mommy and daddy wont have the money to fix what you messed up." I smiled and continued walking.

I walked into the front office and received my schedule. I walked out and bumped into someone landing right on my behind. I looked up to be locked into the most beautiful green eyes.

EPOV

Today was the first day of the last year I had to spend as a high school student in Forks. I had been adopted when I was 8 years old, along with my twin sister Alice, by Carlisle and Esme Cullen when my mother and father both died in a plane crash leaving on a business trip to Europe.

My parents both loved the life we luxury we lived we had trust fund to last me and Alice forever. We moved to Forks soon after our 10th birthday. I'm happy with the life we life here. I never got interested in any of the plastic girls that live here. Once they found out that I had a handsome rich bachelor the girls decided I was the catch of Forks. I on the other hand wanted nothing to do with any of the girls here. So I shied away never talking to any girls at all. I turned into an introvert.

I went on one date that turned out to be a major disaster. With Forks High School's very own Queen of the plastics Tanya Denali. I took her out to the cliché dinner and a movie. By the end of the night she had decided that it wasn't fancy enough for her. That a suitable first date would be me taking her on a shopping trip to Seattle where I would find endless amounts of money on her. Not going to happen.

Ever since that mistake last year during the week of winter formal she has made hundreds of attempts to sway me in her favor. She has accosted me many times in the hallways. After our date I tried to avoid her as much as possible. She told the entire student body in less than 36 hours that I we were a couple. And when I avoided her she claimed that I was playing hard to get. The entire summer I avoided her phone calls.

When I left to football camp I was grateful that the barrage of phone calls would stop. Thankfully they did. I returned Saturday night and relaxed yesterday and caught a movie with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. They were all coupled off. I'm always the 5th wheel. We were all twins. Forks three set, Emmett always talked about his sister but we have never meet her. She lived in Phoenix with Emmett's mom.

But here I am waiting for Alice. My sister the fashion queen on the world.

"Alice, get a move on it we are supposed to get to school early to get our schedules." She bounded down the stairs at this point.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alice yelled as we headed to my Volvo. My prized possession.

"Edward I have a good feeling about this year. Not just because were seniors but for you in general." I scoffed 'Yeah Right' I thought to myself.

We drove to school listening to some pop song of Alice's I myself would rather listen to something classical but this is what happens when you have a bossy sister. We arrived on time and pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Roses M3.

"About time!" Emmett yelled as we exited the car.

"Well blame that on Alice. She was taking forever to get ready!" I replied as I reached into the trunk for my book bag. And that's when I heard it. By it I mean screeching by none other than Tanya.

"Eddie, I missed you so much!" She tried to hug me but I bent down to pretend to tie my shoe. I said hello but really I was trying to get away as fast as I could. I rushed over to get my schedule. As soon as the coast was clear I began to jog. I really didn't want to run into her again. As I rounded the corner to AP History I hit someone HARD! They flew to the ground and by the time I tried to catch them they had already hit the ground.

I began to apologize profusely and all I saw was a bunch of brown hair. They girl stood up and I was surprised by they designer clothes she was wearing. The only girl that I knew that dressed this well was Alice. She stood up and started to dust herself off and then looked up. I thought I had died. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen looked up from behind the mask of brown hair. She gasp when she saw me. What did I have something on my face? So I began to rub the back of my neck. Stressing out.

She stuck her hand out "Hello, My name is Bella. I'm new here. " I stood there running my hand through my hair staring at her extended hand. I opened my mouth to say hello but the warning bell sounded. She was still looking at me expecting a answer. "We'll I see that the cat has got your tongue. Mind pointing me to AP English." I pointed down the hall. She said thanks and winked at me. I stood there mouth agape still shocked at this beautiful angel that graces the hallways of Forks High School. Thinking 'This is certainly going to be a better year than I expected'.


	2. Before Lunch

BPOV

I walked into English class to a bunch of wolf whistles something that I am used to but not comfortable with. I walked up to the teachers desk and gave her my attendance slip to sign. She signed it and pointed to my seat 3rd from the back on the left side of the room. As I was walking I noticed where she was pointing. To the "plastics". Great!

I sat down at my desk right behind a pixie-like girl with a short black bobbed hair. She had on this season newest authentic Jimmy Choos. This girl I would become a friend too. Yet, a new shopping partner. As I sat down a I heard whispers.

"Psst! Psst!" I turned and a bottle bleach blonde introduced herself. "Hi I'm Tanya. And this is Lauren and Jessica." I smiled and nodded. And she continued. " I just love your outfit! I loved it when my Chanel boots came in." And she proceeded to stick out her right leg to shoe me her boots. I almost fell out of my seat in laughter.

At this point the small pixie in front of me started to laugh with me. So I said "Those are not Chanel boots, If your going to claim that you have Chanel's the least you can do is buy good knock offs, not knock offs of knock offs." And now the pixie was clutching her sides. Holding in the laughter. At this point the teacher was looking our direction and gave us a stern look but continued with her lesson.

The girl she pointed out as Jessica then began to speak. " What are you talking about? Tanya's parents flew to France and got her those boots." And I couldn't hold it anymore. I was on the floor laughing. This is so not good for my first day of school. "Yeah France, New Jersey!" I said between laughs. At this point the teacher had enough. "Bella, Alice Outside!" I grabbed my bag and stood up along with the pixie named Alice and exited the room.

As soon as the door closed we were in full blown hysterics. Never had I been told such an outrageous lie. Once we had fully composed ourselves. Alice began to introduce herself. "My name is Alice Cullen. That had to be the funniest thing I have heard. She has always told everyone that she got those boots from her father, but I never heard the France part before. I always knew they were knock offs but I never was able to a get a pair to prove her wrong."

"Alice I have doubles of these boots both in Mink black and brown if you're a size 6 you can have a set. By the way the name is Bella. Nice to meet you." She shook my hand and I began to tell her that it was my first day and that I was a senior here.

"So since you don't know anyone I would love it if you sat at my table with me and my friends at lunch. We socialize with everyone but were a tight knit group. There's my twin brother Edward, myself, my boyfriend Jasper, Jaspers twin sister Rosalie, and her boyfriend Emmett." My eyes widened this is going to be perfect!

"Alice are you talking about Emmett Swan?" She nodded so I continued. "Alice Emmett is my twin. I came to live with him and Charlie so I could finish high school with Emmett." She squealed and told me that she would tell Emmett where to find me so I proceeded to tell her that I was going to surprise Emmett at lunch. She agreed not to tell him. So she asked if I had found anyone worth dating on my way to English. So I told her about my run in with the green eyed Adonis.

"I meet my future husband this morning! He is so handsome and had green eyes and sexy sex hair. He's about 6'3" and dresses nice. He had on designer clothes and a letterman jacket. But he's shy. I asked him where English was and all he could do is point. He never told me his name. But I don't care he could be an axe murderer and I would still marry him! I could only imagine what the voice sounds like that can come out of him." At this Alice rose an eyebrow and began questioning me.

"What color hair did he have?"

"Its like a reddish-brown bronze."

"Was he wearing a green button up?"

"Yes. Alice please tell me who this guy is if you know." I said with a urgency. I must know who this guy is. At that, she was set in her own round of hysterical laughter. I was starting to get annoyed. When she began gasping for air.

"Bella, Bella, sorry I didn't mean to laugh but I know exactly who your talking about. That's my brother Edward." Now it was my turn to blush a deep scarlet. I was so embarrassed I hide my face in my hands. She patted me on the shoulder.

"Alice please tell me he's single?!" I practically yelled. She nodded her head I was doing a victory dance in my head and I still didn't know anything about the handsome Adonis that knocked me on my but this morning.

"Well Alice, it looks like we are not only going to be friends. But you will be my sister someday too!" I exclaimed. She began to tell me about Tanya and all her antics to try to seduce her brother and how he wasn't having it. Her supposed claim on him was the talk of the school last school year and about the disastrous date that occurred.

"So Alice tell me about Edward." She shook her head telling me that I would have to find out for myself. That Edward was a private person and that I would have to find out everything myself. So a little adventure had begun. Not only I feel in love at first sight with one of my brothers friends. But I would have all senior year to get to know him. At that the bell rang to dismiss class. I didn't see Edward in any of my classes before lunch but I had another class with Lauren who was shooting me death glares throughout. Finally the bell rang. Time for lunch.

Mission 1 Find Emmett.

Mission 2 Find and flirt with my future husband Edward.

EPOV

I walked into History and sat down next to Jasper and Emmett. I must of looked out of it because they both gave me a questionable look and then Emmett started in on me.

"Dude, you should have seen your face this morning when Tanya was shouting across the lot. You looked like someone stole your lunch money. You looked panicked. Then when you took off! That was priceless." He started he loud laughter.

"Emmett!" I hissed under my breath. He calmed down. So I continued. "Emmett, it's a good thing I ran when I did otherwise I wouldn't have ran into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." This shut them both up. They eyed me curiously.

"I guess there's a new girl. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She was gorgeous. I ran right into her. But I think I ruined my chances when she asked me my name and I didn't say anything. She asked me the way to English and all I could do is point like a idiot. But then she winked at me. So maybe I still have a chance." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. A habit I have grown accustomed to due to stress.

"Dude stop stressing your Edward Cullen all the girls are after you." Emmett exclaimed. I shook my head.

"This girl is something else. She's not like the other girls I could tell already. She's smart she was on her way to AP English which reminds me I have to find Alice. She's in that class too." Then the teacher entered ending all thoughts of finding Alice at that second. But those beautiful doe eyes filled my mind. I was having a daydream about the girl when I noticed that the class was almost empty I must have missed everything the teacher was talking about because I don't remember a thing.

As I filtered into the hallway. There were many whispers about the new girl.

"Dude she is hot! Did you hear what she said to Tanya?" That thought came from Tyler.

"She was beyond hot. She has some money too, why else would she be hanging out with Alice Cullen? No worries I will have her by the end of the week." That came from Mike Newton the biggest player of Forks High. He was always on a date with another girl every other week. But then I remembered what he had said that the new girl Bella had been talking to Alice. This made me go out in search of Alice but I didn't have a class with her till third period Calculus.

So I headed off to second period Spanish and took my seat. Ms. Geoff never really paid much attention to what I did in this class because my Spanish was almost perfect. When the bell rang to excuse us. I was out the door faster than I normally would almost knocking over Angela Weber in the process.

I practically jogged into Calculus sitting waiting for Alice. Alice filtered into the room taking her seat next to me. With a knowing smile on her face.

"Good Morning my dearest brother." Ok so she already knew. Alice knows everything.

"Alice, what is it that you know? And you know what I'm taking about." She smiled so wide and gave me that innocent puppy pout that I knew way too well.

"Well Edward, all I know is that I recently acquired limited edition Mink Chanel boots for free. And my newest best friend is the best in the world." I blinked at her. I wanted information on the new girl and all she wanted to talk about are some boots. But then I remembered the boots that Bella was wearing this morning.

"So you meet her. You meet Bella in English?"

"Why Edward, yes I have." she said with a smile. Is that it is that all she was going to tell me. I was about to question her as much as I can about Bella but Mr. Masen walked in and began his lecture. So I began to pass a note to Alice.

Alice what is it that you know?

I slid the paper over to Alice who quickly replied.

I know that Bella got into it with the plastics this morning. I know that a certain someone knocked into her. I know that she's the new girl. I know what she like. I know that were going shopping in Port Angeles this afternoon while your at football practice. And that she's sitting with us at lunch today.

As I read over the note I became excited. Alice surely enough made friends with Bella and this was going to work out perfectly I could get to know Bella without the constant awkward silence. From this day forward I would be eternally grateful for Alice. And her ability to find friendship in anyone she wished.

At the end of the lesson it was time for lunch. Time to see Bella. Maybe I could speak to her without looking and sounding like a idiot.


	3. Lunchtime Suprise

**BPOV**

**I went to my locker to put my things away before I went to meet Emmett and his friends for lunch. I stuffed my books in and went to my car to check my car for damages. Hey you would too if you spent as much time with her. I inspected my paint to make sure there weren't any scratches. As I walked back into the school from the parking lot a blonde boy with blue eyes approached me.**

"**Hey your Isabella right?" I looked at him and nodded. He seemed sort of creepy so I continued walking. He caught up to me and stopped right in front of me. "Hi I'm Mike Newton. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and entered the cafeteria doors. All was silent as I walked in. I immediately looked for Emmett he was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria. I kept walking barely recognizing Mike at my side. I was about 20 feet away from the table when Mike stopped me.**

"**Hey Isabella, wouldn't you be more comfortable sitting at my table?" He pointed to a table full of football players and cheerleaders. **

"**Mike I don't think that would be a good idea. So would you please move out of my way. I have some place to be." He moved and I continued on my way to Emmett's table. He was sitting next to a gorgeous blonde. So I did the only thing that made sense at the time. I flung myself into his arms and planted kisses all over his face. Emmett looked up shocked and then recognition hit him. He grabbed me up in the biggest bear hug imaginable.**

"**Emmy Bear I missed you so much!" The blonde was fuming at this point and she looked like she was about to rip me out of Emmett's arms when I extended my hand to her. **

"**Nice to meet you Rosalie. Emmy has told me so much about you. I'm Bella Swan, Emmett's twin sister." The look of rage dissipated and she broke out in a smile.**

"**Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? Emmett's told us so much about you but we never knew what you looked like." I smiled.**

"**Well I made a promise to Emmy and I was going to keep it. So here I am for senior year moving back in with Charlie." A huge grin spread across Emmett's face.**

"**Your moving here? When did you get here? Why weren't you home last night?"**

"**Emmett I wanted to surprise you but I wanted to wait until lunch. I ran into Alice who said she was a friend of your and she told me where you sat so I thought it was a good surprise." He hugged me tighter and then I realized I was on my brothers lap and detangled myself. **

**Alice broke into the conversation once I stood up. "Bella, this is Jasper my boyfriend and Rosalie's brother." There sat a handsome man. About 6' tall with medium length blond hair. He was a silent type I could tell. So I said hello. Next was my formal introduction to Edward himself.**

"**And this here is my twin brother Edward." She said with a wink. I extended my hand to him and he took it and smiled. Then the velvet voice came out of the Greek god.**

"**Hello Bella, its very nice to meet you. I'm sorry about this morning." He said sheepishly. And kissed my hand. I must of blushed 10 shades of red because everyone at the table was laughing.**

**I was broken out of my stare by none other than Tanya herself. "Eddie" she squealed and he groaned. She ran up to him and tried to hug him and he quickly maneuvered out of the embrace and stood next to Alice. **

"**Eddie, I was just wondering if you would like the go to dinner after the game Friday night?" A look of sure panic crossed his face. So I answered for him.**

"**Actually Channel, Edward is taking me out to dinner Friday night after the game. So if you would please leave so we can finalize our plans that would be great." I said with a wink. She huffed and started toward him again. This time Alice stepped in.**

"**Listen Tanya, take you and your cronies someplace else. Edward is taking Bella out to dinner Friday night and I don't want you back around him again." Tanya glared at me before stomping off. The entire table erupted in laughter as soon as so was 5 feet away from the table. Once the laughter died down some. Rosalie asked why I called her Channel.**

"**Well me and Alice meet this morning in English and when I went to sit down she tried to tell me about your Chanel boots, but once I looked at them they were clearly knock offs so I nicknamed her Channel. It fits." At this everyone laughed again. I took off to the lunch line to get something to eat. I got a bottle of lemonade and a salad. I went to sit in the only seat available that happened to be next to Edward. He began to whisper to me.**

"**Bella you don't really have to go out with me Friday night after the game. But thanks for saving me." I look at him and tilted me head out and said. "Edward I'm not going out with you Friday night." And a look of disappointment crossed his face so I continued. "Edward your going out with me Friday night if you like it or not." A beautiful crooked smile appeared on his face and we were brought out of trance by Emmett.**

"**Dude, you were talking about my sister this morning weren't you?" My head shot up at the mention that Edward had in fact mentioned me this morning. This time I wasn't the only one blushing as Edward lifted his head faster than I imagined possible to glare at Emmett. Which brought on a new wave of laughter. As I was about to tell him that it was ok the school intercom came on.**

"**Welcome Back student of Forks High School. We have a excited year planned and this is just the beginning. Remember we have a football game against Port Angeles High School this Friday here at Forks High. And we also have the Welcome Back dance scheduled for Saturday. Remember ladies its girls choose. So ladies pick out your partner. Remember it's formal attire. Have a wonderful day and Welcome Back Spartans" And then the intercom screeched and shut off. Great I had to ask Edward before someone else snatched him up. But I had to be creative. This is going to require some work and I only had a couple of days.**

**EPOV**

**I entered the cafeteria with Alice at my side I stood in line to purchase my lunch taking glances around the cafeteria. I was looking for Bella but I didn't see her as I paid for my food and went to sit at our usual table. I kept peeking my head up to see if she had entered yet when a calm silence filtered through the cafeteria. It was eerie to say the least. Bella entered the cafeteria with none other than Mike Newton at her side. Rage of pure jealousy consumed me. **

**She continued to stride to our table when she was stopped by Mike. They seemed engrossed in conversation. So I figured if she was interested in this clown maybe I didn't really want this girl. But she escaped from him to throw herself into the lap of Emmett this surprised me as she kissed his face over and over again. I stared as Rosalie's face showed pure hatred for the Bella. Then Bella introduced herself.**

"**Nice to meet you Rosalie. Emmy has told me so much about you. I'm Bella Swan, Emmett's twin sister." This surprised me not only is this fabulous creature beautiful and Alice's best friend but Emmett's twin sister. This day couldn't get any better.**

"**Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? Emmett's told us so much about you but we never knew what you looked like." Rosalie screamed in surprise.**

"**Well I made a promise to Emmy and I was going to keep it. So here I am for senior year moving back in with Charlie." A huge grin spread across my face as well as Emmett's this meant she was going to be here for all senior year.**

"**Your moving here? When did you get here? Why weren't you home last night?" Emmett was way happier than normal.**

"**Emmett I wanted to surprise you but I wanted to wait until lunch. I ran into Alice who said she was a friend of your and she told me where you sat so I thought it was a good surprise." Emmett hugged her and looked like he was squeezing the life out of her tiny frame.**

**The conversation slowly dissipated into my introduction to Bella. I kissed her hand and she got this glazed look on her face. We just stood there starring at one another. Until my world felt like it collapsed around me. Tanya Denali came to burst my bubble.**

"**Eddie! Eddie, I was just wondering if you would like the go to dinner after the game Friday night?" I was panicking trying to escape Tanya and conform to Bella that I was most definitely not interested in anything to do with Tanya. But the voice of the angel in front of me broke through the haze.**

"**Actually Channel, Edward is taking me out to dinner Friday night after the game. So if you would please leave so we can finalize our plans that would be great." I thought I saw her wink at me but I was to flabbergasted to think of a witty reply. And then Alice piped up.**

"**Listen Tanya, take you and your cronies someplace else. Edward is taking Bella out to dinner Friday night and I don't want you back around him again." Tanya glared my Bella…Wait did I just call her my Bella. She's not my Bella yet. I had to think this over so I sat down. I tried to get out the date with Bella is she really didn't want to but her I insistence. That she in fact was taking me out, not the other way around surprised me with her boldness.**

**Emmett had to embarrass me with the fact that I was talking about his beautiful sister this morning but I could see no resemblance in the two even now. Then the announcement for the "Back to School Dance" came over the intercom system. Great all I need is to be chased after be all these girls who just want to date me because I am Edward Cullen. Just when I think my day is getting better it gets a lot worse. I would not be going to the dance unless…..No she probably has another date in mind. But I hope not.**


	4. Biology

EPOV

As I was on my way to Biology I started coming up with an excuse to tell the girls that I wasn't interested in going to the Back to School dance. I knew that I had to think fast because I knew that they would start asking soon. Especially Tanya and her friends and that would not be a good thing. As I made my way to my seat. I remember that Lauren sat directly behind me and Tanya sat next to Conner in the next seat over. I faintly remember hearing Bella saying that she had biology this period too. And the only seat available was next to me. As I was mulling over this information Bella walked into the room and glanced my direction. Her seat was right next to mine and I way praying that Mr. Banner would keep it that way.

Bella was making her way to her seat when none other than Mike Newton stopped her yet again. I faintly remember hearing him ask if she had anyone in mind for the dance. When her eyes flashed up to mine quickly but I could be mistaken. Then I heard the rest of the conversation.

…….Mike I already have someone in mind to ask to the dance. I just have to figure out how I am going to ask him." I was hoping that she was talking about me but I was not going to give myself that kind of hope. Then I heard him ask

"Why Bella you could just ask me and I would say yes now." Then I started seeing the flash of annoyance in her eyes.

"Mike not to be a bitch, but I have to say that my dates have to be Emmett approved and I am pretty sure you don't fit in that category." And after saying that Mr. Banner entered the room to announce the start of the class. Bella sat down next to me with a huff and I heard Lauren snicker about something behind me. I tried to pay attention but I just couldn't my eyes kept flashing to the beautiful angel beside me.

Bella had been texting quite furiously for the last 20 minutes I was hoping that the angel beside me had brains and was not only a pretty face. Then when I asked her if I could walk her to her next class she graciously agreed. She then asked if there was anything she missed and she was happy to know that I there was just introductions today. I being the gentleman that I am brought out my elbow and she took it graciously. Then I think I heard the click of a camera but would be talking a picture so close that I would bear it?

BPOV

I was quite annoyed with Mikes presence and I am sure once I told Emmett that would be nipped in the bud. I was contemplating the many situations that would occur once I informed Emmett of this pest. I was sitting there in Biology when something hit my right elbow it was a note on a scrunch up piece of paper. It read

**I am going to ask Edward to the dance so don't even think about it Swan!-Tanya**

I didn't have to respond back because it was not worth my time. I had to hold in my giggles. And took a good glance at Edward. He was a hottie and there was no way I was going to allow him to go with anyone else other than myself. So I had to formulate a plan and quick. So I decided to text my friend Chrisy in Phoenix.

_Chris, need the number to some hot girls in Seattle that are major cuties. I have a idea for girl choice dance invite and I need 10-20 hotties ranging in age 18-21._

I sent the text and waited for a response that came 2 minutes later.

_B- What do you need them for how long?_

_C-Need model type cuties that aren't apposed to really short skirts outfit will be provided. Pays $250.00 for total time. That includes drive I will provide outfit. They need to meet me at Port Angeles Mall this afternoon at 5pm. For costume._

_B- Working on it throwing in your name for extra measure._

_C- Good idea. I will choose. No flirty skanks all have to be out of HS._

_B- Will do. So who's the HOTTIE? Never see you go through so much for anything._

_C- Send you a picture mail in 2 minutes. Work on that and I will get back to you ASAP!_

As we were texting back and forth I lost all track of time. The bell had just rung for gym class a class that I was not happy on attending as I glanced up Edward was standing there with him hands running through that gorgeous mane of his. I knew that I had major plans for asking him to the dance. I just hope that he would say yes. I then flashed a photo of him with my cell hoping he didn't know what it was. I sent it to Chrisy for her gawking pleasure.

He departed for his class when Alice ran up to me tell me that we were having roll call then free time in gym to which I was grateful so I could continue my texting with Chrisy. I told Alice of my plan and she was excited because we would head to the mall directly after school today. And I had to get Angela Weber to help me out since she is the student events announcer. This was going to be good. Then I received another text from Chrisy.

_B- Major HOTTIE don't let him get away! All set up messages heating up! Meeting at food court at 5. Tell me how it turn out. G2G TTYL ILY!_

This was going to be great!


	5. Football Practice

EPOV

The final bell had just rung and I headed out to the Volvo to get my equipment out of my trunk. That's when I noticed that a majority of the football team was 3 rows away all gawking at a car. I walked over and I was impressed I never seen this car in the lot before. It was obviously a girls car with the pink pinstripe that ran over the side of the car. Just as All of us were starting to talk about who the car belong to I heard the alarm to the car go off_._

_" PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE CAR! YOUR PARENTS WILL NOT HAVE THE MONEY TO FIX WHAT YOU BREAK!"_

We all turn around to see a shrieking Bella coming our way. She had a murderous glare on her face. We all took a step back.

"Squirt is this yours?" That came from Emmett.

"Emmett I have put a lot of time and money into that car and I would appreciate if you kept your friends from leaving fingerprints all over her. Thanks." As she was saying this the little pixie sister of mine and Rosalie stepped through the crowd and got a glimpse of what we were all looking at.

"This is my baby. The only thing that I would sell you for Emmett. Now get to practice before I go find your coach and tell him none of you are at all interested in playing football this year." With that we all left to the locker room to dress out for practice. When entering the locker room I overheard Mike telling some of the other players that he was close to breaking Bella down so she was ask him to the dance. A feeling of rage and jealousy ran through me. I had to get out of there.

As I stepped onto the field Coach was standing there and he called us all over for a meeting. " Boys as you all know we are in need of new uniforms for this years varsity team. We have come up with a idea to raise money for our uniforms and equipment. I know some of you may be adverse to this idea but I am only requiring varsity players to participate. I know that according to some of the young ladies on our campus that some of you are quite good looking. So we are going to be having a Date a Varsity Football player Auction one week from today at lunch. The date will be of the ladies choosing so please keep in mind that this is for our uniforms." With that practice began with moans and groans coming from most of the team.

This is just what I needed Tanya and all her little friends had enough money to spend and I am sure that none of the girls would have a fighting chance. This is the last thing I needed. So I might as well get in the mindset for a date with the vile Tanya Danali. After practice I went home and showered. I went down for dinner it was 7pm. There sitting at the table was Alice with a smile that would surely break her face if it got any wider. What was she up to now?

I told my parent about the football auction and they were pleased enough with the idea. They told me what ever young lady won me at the auction that I had to be nice to her regardless of me own feeling especially after she would be paying money for the date. At that Alice shot out of her chair ran to her cell phone and sprinted up the stairs. I agreed and went to bed. I turned on my CD player and turned on some calming music as I reviewed my day in my mind. The last thing I thought about before lose of contiosness was the beautiful brown eyes of Bella Swan.


	6. Dance Prep

BPOV

It was after school and after all the football players dispersed from my car Rosalie wanted to see what my car could actually do. I opened up the hood and she whistled at how clean my engine was. Me and Alice loaded into my car and headed over to my house to drop off my stuff and then headed over to Rosalie since she was dropping off her car. When we go to Rosalie's she got in the back seat and we headed to Port Angeles.

When we arrived in Port Angeles is was 4:15 I only had a 45 minutes until I had to be at the malls food court. I had to find a couple of things to pull off what I had planned. I had to find a music store and a stationary store. Thankfully there was a FYE right next door to Papers Etc. I entered FYE and had to go to there used section since what I was looking for was a couple of years old. I found the exact soundtrack I was looking for went and paid and headed to the register. After paying $8.76 for the used CD. We headed over to Papers Etc.

I described what I was looking for to Alice and Rosalie we sent in search for what I was looking for a 2 hard envelopes with the words TOP SECRET! In bold read letters on the tops. Along with matching stationary. Once we paid I realized that it was already 4:55 and we had to be at the mall in less then 5 minutes. Thank goodness for my driving skills or we would never make it in time. We entered the food court and there was about 40 pretty good looking candidates. I had to get this under control now. So I stood up and one of the chairs and made an announcement that who ever was there for the tryout that they needed to line up.

Once they were all assembled I walked by and picked and choose which girls I wanted. In total I choose 16 girls and we headed to Forever 17. They were required to be able to walk in at least 6 inch stiletto heals. I choose there outfits. 16 black minis, 16 white mid-drift button ups. I paid for the items totaling $672.00 for the clothes we headed to Shoes of Girls and picked out there shoes at $72.00 a pair this was coming up a little bit. it's a good thing I had the money. Then I had to head to the sun glass hut and got 16 pairs of Ray Bans. My racing funds where quite a lot and I wasn't worried this was going to be one hell of an expensive question if he said no. After purchasing all the clothes, shoes, ties, and telling the girls to meet at 11:15AM tomorrow morning in the school parking lot we left them. I had to make arrangements with Angela.

I got the number from Alice and I called her and she agreed to help me but I had to meet her before school and give her the CD. I had to get my envelopes ready for tomorrow. After getting everything I needed I gathered all the things and headed back home. I had to get back home and drop off Rosalie and Alice. I pulled up to the Cullen household and Alice insisted that we come in but it was almost 8pm and I have yet to see Charlie. After dropping off Rosalie I went home and showered after getting out of the shower I grabbed my laptop and headed downstairs and plopped nest to Emmett.

"Bella what are you doing?" I looked up from my laptop and told him that I was preparing to ask someone to the dance and he looked puzzled and started questioning who I was interested in. I told him that he would find out tomorrow but gave no other details.

"Emmett I want to ask you a favor though.?" He raised an eyebrow and asked what he could do for me.

"I need you to tell Mike Newton to leave me alone I told him all my dates have to have Emmett approval and he just was so persistent and didn't believe me. Just tell him whoever I choose to go to the dance with." He nodded his head and said.

"Squirt I would love to do that for you but I have a request?" I raised and eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

"Well I want to drive your car just once I will bring it back in like 10 minutes. I heard talked to Rose while you were in the shower and she said that it drives like a dream." I thought about it. He was my brother after all. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and dangled them on my finger. He tried to snatch them out of my hand but there where rules.

"Emmett Rule number one no excessive speeding. No hitting my NOS. Keep both hands on the wheels at all times. No riding my sidewalls. And my final rule! Do Not and I repeat Do Not get a ticket!" He nodded his head and left. I went upstairs and printed out my invites for tomorrow. I situated everything. I burned the CD to carry just the one song I wanted. I pulled out my school clothes and headed downstairs for some dinner.

As I was pulling out some pizza to reheat Emmett pulled up in front of the house followed by my dads police cruiser. Charlie pulled into the driveway and Emmett pulled into the garage addition. I heard him close the door and follow Charlie inside. And then it started.

"Emmett how can you be so dumb to drive at 75 miles and hour on a Round Mt. Road. You could have lost control and none the less in your sisters car! What were you thinking? You are lucky that I pulled you over instead of another one of the deputies. Deputy Mark would have had a field day with this!" I was shocked not only by the fact that I told him not to speed but he was dumb enough to get caught by none other than Charlie.

"Emmett NEVER AGAIN! Are you ever driving my car! Don't even look at her. I don't car what dad does to never even look her direction. I am upset I gave you a few rules and you couldn't follow them. Thanks no dads going to think that you do it all the time!" I screamed at him and I had to make it believable or Charlie wouldn't let me drive my own car. Once Charlie headed upstairs I cornered Emmett.

"Emmett? I told you not to get caught and then you get caught by dad none the less!" He apologized and headed up to his room. I went to bed that night thinking about the long day I had. Thank goodness It was over. I went to bed thinking about that bronze haired Adonis named Edward Cullen.

At 5:40AM my alarm went off and I groaned as I reached over and shut it off. I got up and made breakfast for all three of us and ate. Washed up and I had to be out the door at 6:45 I needed to meet up with Alice to get her one envelope and the CD and start time Angela. I thanked them and headed to the office to purchase my dance tickets so I coulf complete my second envelope.

I paid $40.00 for the two tickets and asked Ms. Cope for 16 guest passes for my 30 minutes at lunch. She gave me all the passes and I stuffed them into my bag and headed for first period. This was going to be nerve racking morning. I just had to wait it out. Then I noticed that there was a neon green flyer on the announcement board and about 25 girls squealing next to it. I walked over to see what the commotion was.

**DATE A VARSITY FOOTBALL PLAYER!**

**GIRLS BRING YOUR PIGGY BANKS AND WIN A DATE FOR NEXT SATURDAY!**

**HELP YOUR SPARTAN VARSITY PLAYER GET THERE NEW UNIFORMS!**

**ALL VARSITY PLAYERS WILL BE AUCTIONED OFF TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER!**

**WHEN? WHERE? HOW?**

**MONDAY AFTERNOON AT LUNCH**

**SEE YOU GIRLS THERE!**

There another opportunity to get him to myself! Good I'm becoming obsessed!


	7. Invitation

EPOV

It was a strange morning to say the least. When I got up this morning I wasn't woken up by a bounding Alice. As a matter of fact as I descended the stairs Alice was not here. Where in the world was she at 6:30 in the morning? I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. I ate my cereal and then Esme joined me was a cup of coffee. She asked me where Alice was.

"Mom I was about to ask you the same thing. I came downstairs and she was already gone. I haven't seen her since dinner last night."

My mother smiled up at me and didn't say much else other than that Alice was on the phone with Bella last night.

"Bella? Emmett's sister Bella?" I asked.

"She was excited about something that was going on at school and said that she had to talk to Angela but other than that I didn't hear much else." Esme just looked at me with knowing eyes.

I poured the remainder of my cereal down the drain and went back upstairs. I brushed my teeth grabbed my keys and headed for the Volvo. I speed to school in hopes that I could see Bella before we headed off to class. I walked into school and straight to my locker. I opened my locker and saw a envelope. It was white with large red block lettering on the top that said TOP SECRET it was like a spy's mission. I opened it and read the matching stationary. It read:

There is a mission that requires your immediate attention. Please be in the cafeteria at 1230 hours to accept your compliance will be appreciated.

Well this is weird. How did this get into my locker in the first place? Who would go through all this? What kind of mission? How in the world would I get this mission with all the lunch crowd sitting there? All this was on my mind as I made my way to class. I was about half way to my class when I spotted Emmett who had Mike Newton pushed up against the lockers. I wondered what that was about but didn't have time to stop I would ask Emmett in second. First period flew by I don't even remember what was being talked about. In second I took my seat next to Emmett. I asked him what was going on with Mike this morning and he said he just had to talk to him about bugging Bella.

"She could take care of herself but she doesn't want to be bothered by him. She was up to something last night I don't know what but she came home with her hands full of paper and ran straight to her laptop. She even left extra early this morning saying something about meeting up with Alice."

Again I had to say this was weird. Everyone was up to something I just didn't know what it was. The morning classes past quickly and now it was time for lunch. It was about 12:15 and this mysterious mission said that I was to be presented at 12:30. I was joined at the table by Emmett then Rosalie I asked them where Alice, Jasper and Bella were and they simply shrugged there shoulders. I looked towards the cafeteria doors as the three others of our table entered and grabbed there lunches. They joined the table as Alice and Bella were whispering to each other. I was becoming increasing nervous. It was 12:28. Only a couple more minutes to go. I was looking around the table and then noticed Alice hopping up and down as if she where anticipating something. Then at exactly 12:30 I heard the screech of the school intercom. Followed by the Mission Impossible theme song. The double doors to the school cafeteria flew open and then come in a large group of females all dressed in what could be considered a sexy secret agent suit.

They all lined up by our lunch table. The tallest had a silver case.

"Edward Cullen?" I nodded my head. I was beet red this was embarrassed. She pulled open the case and handed me another envelope that matched the one that was in my locker this morning. The entire cafeteria was looking at me. The girls all stepped back and then continued.

"Edward Cullen" the said in unison. The music was still playing in the background. "Your mission if you choose to accept it will be to attend the back to school dance with a Ms. Bella Swan. All required documents are enclosed in the package in your hands." To say that I was surprised was a understatement. I turned to Bella who was at my right with a large smile. The entire cafeteria was sitting there waiting for my answer.

"Bella I would love to attend the dance with you." She jumped up and hugged me and at that moment I heard Tanya scream.

"No, No, No you said that you had to go out of town this weekend you said that you couldn't go." I had a large smile on my face that matched Bellas. I was about to respond when Bella jumped off my lap walked straight up to Tanya.

"Channel if you would have asked in a cool way like me he might have said yes. But flaunting your fake cleavage didn't work so please keep your distance from my date if you don't mind we have plans to make." I was watching Bella in awe as she made her way back to the table and straight over to the girls dressed in the same clothes. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to each of the girls.

I looked over to Alice and asked what was going on. She said that the girls needed to be paid for there services and that Bella went through alot to ask me to the dance and that I better appreciate it. I was shocked that my sister who was the best of planners said that someone else's efforts were in her admiration. Bella made her way to the table. I had to talk to her about our plans for this weekend. We had a date after the game Friday night and then the dance Saturday. Then the bell rang.

Me and Bella walked to Biology and everyones eyes where on us. I was more noticed today then normal since I was in Bellas presense. I opened the door to Biology and took my seat next to Bella she blushed a lovely shade of rose and I asked her what we were doing this weekend.

"Well Friday night I figured that we could go eat at Bella Italiana with the rest of the team. And Saturday you can either pick me up or we can rent a limo for all of us to attend the dance together. Either way it doesn't really matter. I think the limo might be the best. I know my mother would have been harping to get pictures and I am guessing that your mother might be the same." I was elated to find out that my mother would be able to get the photos she knows that she knew that she would want.

I was happy to know that she would want to go with all of us but I was happy that I could say I got asked out the coolest way I ever. Who would have gone through all that trouble to ask someone to a dance. How many people she had hired to pull off the Mission Impossible theme. It wasn't a impossible mission at all. All she had to do is ask or pass me a note I would have jumped at the chance but now I have a story to tell our kids. Wait did I just say out kids???? I could see myself having children with Bella but I was getting ahead of myself.

I walked Bella to gym and now Bella was in the clutches of Mike Newton. But I had to make my way to Spanish. I walked into Spanish to the catcalls of my classmates. Many of them asking if I received any phone numbers from any of the mission girls. And then I noticed the large smirk that was on Emmett's face. I totally forgot that I was thinking about Emmett's baby sister not anyone else.

"So Edward I think my sister is really into you! I think its time that we had a brother to potention love interest talk." Was he kidding me? I was just asked to a dance by Bella and he wanted to hound me because his sister was interested in me. I wanted to bask in the glory that I had achieved over the past 2 hours I was asked to a dance by the most beautiful women on the planet and now I had some thinking to do. We had to make arrangement I had to talk to Alice and quickly. So I decided to text her.

A- We need to make dance preparations! Transportation, Flowers, and Pictures!-Ed

Ed- We will work on it as soon as we get home we have to match everything!- A

A-Will do!-Ed

Ed- We are going dress shopping while you guys are at practice so I will know everything by the time you get home I think were leaving directly after school were going to Seattle. With Bella's driving well be there in no time.-A

Well that was a relief but what was it about Bella's driving that had Alice so hyped about going to Seattle before the malls closed. It was at least a three hour drive to Seattle. They wouldn't get back till past midnight. There would be no way we can plan things out in that short amount of time. But once you got Alice shopping there was no going back. I knew that Alice wanted to go to a designer shop to dress in the best so she could look her best. After this quick internal discussion i text-ed her back that I would meet her at home. This was going to be a fun weekend.

The final bell rang and I had to get to practice and change before coach made it to the field. I dressed out and got congradulations from almost all my teammates. I guess I was just lucky today or so I thought. Coach called us into a huddle and addressed us about the football player auction on Monday.

"As you all know that the flyer's for Mondays auction have been posted around the school grounds and I think that this auction will be a great success. Many of you have received quite the interest by the female population. That being said I think if we make it to states that we will have more than enough money for the uniforms." He made it a point to look at myself, Emmett, Jasper, and a couple of other players.

Practice was over at 6:45 and I drove home and showered. I went downstairs to dinner. I was sitting at the table and Esme asked me about my day. I told her how Bella asked me to the dance. I told my mother that I was shocked and my mother was happy with the creativity.

"Edward that must have took alot of time and interest to go through that much trouble to ask someone to a school dance. I hope you told her you would go with her after all the effort she put into asking you." Of course my mother was worried about my acceptance.

"Mom, of course I agreed to go with her how could I not. As a matter of fact that's who Alice is with they went to get dresses for the dance. They said that they had to go to go all the way to Seattle I told Alice that she wouldn't be back until late but she said that they knew exactly what they were picking up." My mother nodded her head. But after talking to my mother I noticed the time it was already 9pm and I saw headlights pull up the drive.

I watched as Alice climbed out of Bella's car and skipped into the house. She smiled at me and climbed up the stairs. Bella speed down the driveway on the way back home. I walked up the stairs to ask Alice how her shopping trip went and she was on-line when I got to her room.

"Alice what are you doing?" She looked up at me and signaled for me to give her a minute. I waited her to finish whatshe was doing.

"Sorry Edward I was looking up this limousine company that Bella told me to call because some of her friends are owners in Port Angeles. We ran into them at the mall and they wanted us to schedule tonight. But I had no idea how cool Bella actually was until tonight. I walked into the Chanel shop and was greeted by a group of girls that picked all the best dresses and had them waited for Bella and me. It was surreal. I was amazed on how fast they got everything we were looking for." I didn't know what Alice was talking about so I was happy that her mini rant was over. It was time for me to go to bed.

The rest of the week past in similar fashion. Now it was Friday morning. Me and Bella got really comfortable being around each other. I was exited about tonight game. While tonight was a home game. We dressed in our jersey and normally the rest of the teams girlfriend's would were there jerseys. Rosalie always looked like she drowned in Emmett's and Jasper's didn't fit Alice any better. I was headed to my closet to get my jersy and I noticed that my away jersey was missing out of the closet. I searched through it and then headed to laundry maybe it was dirty?!

I looked out the living room window and noticed that Bellas car was in the front drive. Next to my Volvo. I walked up to Alice room and noticed that not only was Bella here but also Rosalie.

"Hello ladies!" I said at the doorway of Alice's room. The all said Good Mornings and then I noticed what they were doing they had stringed a lace through the air-rated holes of the jersey. They were laced with our green and gold of the school colors. They also had there hair all french braided with the same ribbon. I was looking at the at the jerseys then I noticed that they all had matching jeans and tanks on. My away jersey was also sitting there. Alice noticed my attention and quickly said.

"We didn't want Bella to feel left so I told her she could wear your jersey. Is that alright?" She said with a smug smile on her face. It was more than alright that she wanted to wear my jersey. It was like I was claiming her as mine. And she would be by the end of tonight it seemed as though I could never get enough of Bella. But tonight I would ask her to be mine.

"It is more than alright that she wear it. I would be more than honored if you wore it infact." She blushed and I left the room with the knowledge that everyone at school would know that it was infact my jersey that she would be wearing today.


	8. Friday

BPOV

This week has gone great! Edward agreed to go to the dance with me. I pulled off the ultimate inviatation. I got my dress and now it was Friday. I had gotten to know Edward during the week and he was more perfect than I could even imagine. He was sweet, sincere, and gorgeous. I made the right choice when I decided that he would be mine. We quickly became friends and now I was working on becoming his girlfriend.

It was now Friday. Game day and my first date with Edward. I woke up at 5am and showered and headed down to Alice and Edwards. I stopped by Starbucks and got us all a Double Frap Capachinnos. I pulled up to the house and Alice and Rosalie were already waited for me on the porch. Rosalie with a huge package of lace ran to me to get there drinks. We walked into the house and headed up the stairs to Alices room. Alice and Rosalie pulled out Emmett and Jaspers jerseys and began to string them to fit. We pulled out the clothes that we purchased yesterday. We dressed and then finished our hair.

As we finished our hair Alice disappeared and then reappeared with another jersey this one said CULLEN on the reverse side. It must be Edwards jersey. I wouldnt feel comfortable wearing it without his permission but Alice assured me that it would be alright but I wouldnt wear it without Edwards ok. Just as Alice finished stringing it up Edwards voice brought me out of my internal dilemma. My heart skipped a beat as he made his presence known. He said he would be honored and I knew that here in Forks wearing a guys football jersey meant that you were dating did he want to date? I could only hope.

He left the doorway and turned to leave. Leaving me with Alice and her smug I told you so smile. I rolled my eyes and slipped on the jersy along with the other girls. I went downstairs and waited for Alice to gather her things as I nursed my almost empty cup making sure I didnt spill any of my frap on Edwards jersey. Staining it would not be nice. I watched as Alice came running out the front door with Rosalie in toe. It seemed that they had white shoe polish in there hands. Alice stopped by my car and wrote CULLEN #64 on my rear window and did the same to Rosalie's BMW with SWAN # 26 and her own Porche HALE # 01 before she declared that it was time to leave.

We pulled out of Alices driveway and went to school upon pulling into the school student lot I was greeted with most students wearing green and gold. I pulled into the space next to Edwards Volvo and the girls pulled into the spots directly to my left. Edward was leaning agianst his the hood of his Volvo talking to Emmett and Jasper. I grabbed my bag closed my door. I watched as Mike Newton made his way to my car. Then he noticed that I was wearing a jersey maybe he thought that it was Emmetts.

"Hey Bella, Nice jersey supporting your brother?" He smirked at me.

"No, Newton. Rosalie wears Emmett's jerseys on game days you know that!" Then he noticed the number and started saying something when he was cut off by Edward.

"Newton! Leave my girl alone, dont you see the jersey and sorry to say this but I am Emmett approved!" He said with a smile. I winked at him and his confidance as he wrapped his arm around my waist and headed for the school leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"I hope that I didnt offend you by what I said to Newton." Was he serious? I am waiting for him to break out of his shell and this is the excuse that I get. So as I left my at my first period class I leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"Edward I am hoping that one day you will make it a reality and not just a show for Newton." I kissed his cheek and shivered. Edward handed me his Letterman jacket and I entered my class. I took my seat and then remembered that the plastics were in this class with me. I took my seat next to Alice and sat up straight to make sure the barbies seen me in Edwards letterman. I sat leaned over and the sides of the jersey rode up and I tight ended it and adjusted the tank top.

"Swan!" I heard someone call. I turned and it was the head barbie. Channel as I like to call her.

"Channel how are you today? I was wondering if I would see you today." I said in the most excited voice that I could muster while talking to these dim wits. Alice who knew exactly what I was doing just smirked at me. I turned and looked over at a completely pissed Tanya.

"Swan what are you doing with Edwards letterman? Those are strictly reserved for varsity players girlfriends and no one else can where them other than the football player themselves!" I looked over at Alice and winked.

"Well Channel since I am not his girlfriend offically YET! I will take it off and give it to his sister." I paused and turned to Alice.

"Alice since I am breaking some major rule by wearing your brothers jacket without being official. Will you please return it to him." I said in a calm voice by now Alice know what I was up to. I took off the jacket only to reveal Edwards jersey and this must have been even worse because Jessica snicked something to Lauren and looked my way.

"Oh sorry! I forgot Edward asked me to wear his jersey today. He said he had something important to ask me tonight on our date and that wearing the jersey was very important." I smirked and turned in my seat to a visually shaking Alice who could barely contain her giggles at the sight that must be Tanyas face. Nothing else was said as class continued and ended.

We left first period and continued without much else happpening and then came lunch. I entered lunch and scanned the cafeteria for Edward and see that he way currently being harrassed by Tanya. He was sitting at our usual table and I had to forgo the lunchline and went straight to the table I passed Tanya and at the right I sat myself on Edwards lap. And hugged him around the neck. And kissed the side of Edwards neck.

"Edward I missed you this morning." I whispered into his ear. He thought he knew what I was doing by just getting on Tanya nerves but I never expected what came next. as Edward hugged me tight to his chest.

"Bella, sweetheart. You know how I like it when you kiss my lips they missed you all day today." As he crashed his lips to mine before I had a chance to register what was going on he pulled away. I was looking at him dumbstuck I couldnt believe he would just kiss me and act as if nothing happened. After that I looked at him and then back at Tanya who was just sitting there looking at me as well. And then all I could say was.

"You heard the man." Tanya took that as her cue to leave and stomped off. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Edward eyed me like I was about to scold him for kissing him inforont of the entire lunch room. I just leaned into his shoulder and inhaled his scent. By why did he always smell so good I would have to aask him what cologne he uses. But before I knew it the bell rang to go to class.

Unfortunately Edward had to head to the locker room to prepare for the game. I had to endure an entire hour of biology alone then head to PE. We watched a video in biology and then got quickly excused to PE. In PE since our teacher was also the football coaches assistant we didnt have to dress out or partiapate. The bad news was there was no one to hang out with so I texted Chrisy all period.

**_Chrisy- Whats new?-Bella_**

**_Bella- Nothing much. But word got round that your in WA and they expect you to come looking for a race soon. You wont believe whose in that area. And just so you Import nationals are coming up by invite only. This will be your first year to be eligible for a invite.-Chrisy_**

**_Chrisy- I need to get racing out here fast to get my invite. So whose out here thats such a big deal?-Bella_**

**_Bella- Your favorite person Victoria is out there and her and James just split so I know she was looking for a rematch from that show here in Phoenix-Chrisy_**

**_-Chrisy- That wasnt a show that I was too easy! But if she wants a rematch get word round that I will be up in Seattle for a all nighter next Saturday. -Bella_**

**_Bella- I'll get word around but I think that Victoria is serously after you. I would watch out!-Chrisy_**

**_Chrisy- When have you known Me to back up out of a challenge? If she wants a race that's what shes going to get. Theres that car show next Saturday in Seattle anyway. I am going for the weekend. Where are they racing anyway?- Bella_**

**_Bella- Next weekend there going on in Seattle at the abandoned Indy track some of the import racers have been keeping the track up but they have been waiting for some good competition.-Chrisy_**

**_Chrisy- Is there anyone that I need to worry about playing dirty?-Bella_**

**_Bella- If your worried about checking out the comp there is a Club that is 15-20 that all the racers hang at. And they are also looking for a partner for the club that would be 50% owner.-Chrisy_**

**_Chrisy- I turn 18 in a couple of days so that should be OK. Anyway I got to go meet up with the girls. We need to keep the stanks off out men. Or soon to be my man- Bella_**

**_Bella- Catch you later. Maybe up for your birthday next week. Along with the crew. But we'll catch up later.- Chrisy_**

**_Chrisy- Seriously that would be great! TTYL- Bella_**

Well my week just gets better and better. I find out that there are actually good races coming up, i have a date, and i get to flirt with the most gorgeous man on the face of the planet whenever I want. My life is perfect at least for now. School was now over and I made my way over to my car to meet with Alice and Rosalie.

We went to Alices to wait till 6:30 when the game started. We ordered pizza and talked about the car show in Seattle next weekend. Rosalie was already going so now Alice had to ask if she and Edward could go. There parents said that they should go and have fun so since we already had the OK we booked our hotel rooms and prepared for a weekend without parents. We left the house at 6:05 and headed to the game to ensure we got a good parking spot. The game was fun we won against the La Push Wolves 27-16. After the game we were approached by a couple of the players from La Push and I had to gag at there antics.

The QB for La Puch was Jacob Black I had met him as a child but never put much thought into it. He came up from behind me and tried to start a conversation but I was too busy trying to find Edward on the field after the game. I had at least wanted to congradulate him on his victory when I noticed Tanya Danali on her way to in Edward direction. I knew I had to get rid of Jacob and head off Tanya so I excused myself and ran to Edward. He caught me mid leap and kissed my forehead I told him that I was proud of him and that I would be waiting by the car for our date. He said that he had to shower and that he would be done in 15 minutes. So I left him to returned to Rosalie and Alice.

"So Bella. What are your intentions with my brother this evening?" Alice asked as I smirked at her.

"Well I plan on taking him out to dinner at Bella Italiana and then maybe a nice stroll down the boardwalk." What was she his mother?

"Well Bella I know that your Emmetts sister I had to make sure your intentions were purely honorable." And then went into hysterics. What had they caught Emmett doing?

Just then Edward appeared with his hair slightly more disheveled then normal. He had his Letterman jacket on over his white button up. And his low rise jeans and Doc Martins. He looked simply fantastic. I greeted him and then opened the passenger side door for him and he laughed as I told him to buckle up. I told Alice and Rosalie goodbye and then asked Edward if he was ready to go he said he was and we took off. As I stopped on Main St waiting for the red light a older model Honda reeved its engine next to me I glanced over to Edward and smiled and rolled down the window. There was a guy probably in his early twenties in the car and he wanted to race. I asked him where he was headed and he said Port Angeles. I told him that I would race him there and winner gets $ began to mock me.

"You sure sweetheart? How about a date instead? I dont want to take your money?" I scowled at the douche bag. I revved my car and then I took a look over to Edward who was looking at me in pure astonishment.

"How about we up it to a thousand?" I reached over Edward and into my glovebox and took out 10 crisp $100 bills and fanned them out at him.

"Sorry it couldnt of worked out but I'll meet you at the pier when your ready to hand over the cash!" I winked at him and rolled the windows backup.

I looked over to Edward and pulled the safety harness off the back of his seat since he only had on his regular seat belt and I strapped him in. I watched as the light turned green and I stepped on the gas. I pulled out and ahead right as we entered the highway. I reached the Port Angeles exit about 20 minutes later and pulled off the highway doing 112. Edward was comfortable at the current speed and didnt look phased at all. I reached the boardwalk a few minutes after and unstrapped myself and leaned against the driver side door while I waited for the Honda guy and Edward to reach me.

The Honda guy finally reached me and I could see him muttering under his breathe as he drove up. He parked and then handed over my winnings and told me about the race wars that are coming up soon. Apparently he had entered and was waiting for his invitation. I smiled and grabbed Edwards hand as we walked to Bella Italiana. Edward held open the door for me as the hostess scooped out Edward and then began to speak.

"Sir, Welcome to Bella Italiana. How many are in your party? Just you and your sister?" Seriously did I look like his sister? She so wasnt getting a tip at the end of the night. So before Edward could speak I corrected her.

"Actually me and my DATE have reservations under Swan. In a private booth. Thanks" I eyes her as Edward looked really uncomfortable did I make him feel that way?

Edward grabbed my hand with a smile on his face and pulled me in the booth as we sat. We talked about the game and all the plays and about college and how he thought about medical school but was leaning to composing as a career instead. We talked and it seems that Edward was becoming more and more comfortable around me. He had this glint in his eye and I could tell he was having a internal dilemma and I decided to leave it alone.

I left well alone and when the bill came Edward leaned over and was about to grab it when I slid it out from under his hand. I smiled at him.

"Well since invited you on this date Edward, I am paying and you can never say anything about it. " don't look at me like that." I grabbed the bill that totalled $72.89 and put in a $100. And grabbed Edwards hand and exited the resturant. We walked down the boardwalk and then left Port Angeles at 10:45. I drove Edward home and walked Edward to his door.

"Well this Sir this is where I leave you. I hope you enjoyed your evening. And I look forward to our evening tom arrow." I leaned in and kissed his cheek and skipped down the steps. I got into my car and waited for him to enter the house before I pulled off. This was a fantastic date and I wonder how the dance is going to go tomorrow. I was contemplating all this when my cell buzzed.

1 NEW MESSAGE

**Thanks Bella for a fantastic evening. I hope you have a good night- Edward**

With a smile on my face I ran into my house and straight to bed. Waiting for dreams of Edward Cullen.


	9. Dances and Auctions

EPOV

Tonight I had a fantastic date with Bella. We won our football game and then Bella and I talked about her racing in Phoenix. But what I hadn't expected was to be in one of her first races her in Washington. I loved speed but that was intense. She out maneuvered the other car and won. She was proud of herself and so was I. We ate dinner and then headed back home and I was surprised at how cute she was when she was nervous. I was nervous as well but then she kissed my check as she walked me to my door. I entered my house and closed the door with the biggest grin on my face that could fit on my face. Then came Alice running down the stairs.

"So it looks like someone had a good date tonight!" She squealed and as hard as I tried to compose my face to an indifferent mask the smile wouldn't leave my face.

"Alice shes perfect. It's like she was made for me. She beautiful, loving, and she would do anything to make someone else happy. I think I'm falling in love with her Alice." I admitted.

"Good, because I think that she loves you too. Well did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" I had considered doing it tonight or tomorrow but then I remembered that we had the auction.

"Alice I am going to ask her after the auction. I don't want to hurt her by asking her out then having to go on a date with someone else next Saturday night." I explained and Alice accepted my reasoning and then I went to bed. When I woke up in the morning I prepared for my day at noon I had to pick up my tux from the cleaners for the dance tonight. I was headed out the door at noon when Bella's car packed with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Bella. Came speeding up the driveway. Bella parked and popped the trunk while Emmett and Jasper came to my sides. Bella and Rosalie were pulling out what looked like a suitcase and garment bags I was about to step forward to help them when I was stopped by Emmett.

"Edward don't even they almost killed us about an hour ago trying to help them put the stuff in the car and we were given specific instructions to go with you and get our tuxes before they will kill us for being in there way. All I was told was to remember three colors and who to tell the colors to. Edward your color is Midnight Blue, Jasper your color is forest green, and my color was red. I don't know what that means but they said we would figure out soon enough. There here to get ready with Alice since you have a bigger bathroom." I was relieved yet confused as we all got into the Volvo. I drove down to the cleaners and then got a text from Alice.

Edward- Stop by the formal wear place and ask for Marcus.-Alice

"Well guys We have to make one more stop before we head back to the house" And I raced off to the formal wear store and we asked for Marcus who asked us for our colors and then handed us vests in those exact colors. And then was told that the girls requested that we wear them without our tux jackets. We were about to pay for our vest when the man stopped us.

"Sorry these items have already been paid for by the lovely ladies that requested them. A lovely Isabella said that after all the dancing that you may get too hot in the jackets and that it would be much more comfortable in vests." We thanked the man and left the store for the car.

"Man those girls can make plans like no one can." Jasper said as he buckled up his seat-belt. We all laughed. Those girls sure knew what they were planning and we were glad that they had since the dance would be held in the school gymnasium. We arrived back at my house and there taped to the front door was a piece of paper in Alice's writing.

DON'T EVEN DARE TRYING TO SPY! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND PLAY GAMES OR SOMETHING!

We all laughed as I removed the note and headed inside. We could hear the girls laughing as we entered the house. The limousine would be here at 7 and we would have time to take pictures. We entered my room and then played XBOX for a couple of hours. Then I remembered that we had to go get the girls corsages.

"Guys did we forget something?" I asked as the two looked back at me in bewilderment.

"No I don't think so." Emmett said. Yes leave it to Emmett to forget this detail.

"Emmett don't we have to stop by the florist to get the girls corsages." He looked back at me and then at Jasper. And started running down the stairs. Jasper and I ran after him and got into the Volvo. I raced to Forks only flower shop and it was still open. We picked out the flowers for the corsages and paid for them. We checked the time and we had to get back and shower. We all raced to my room and grabbed our clothes and showered. We were done getting ready by 6:30 and headed to the living room and flipped on the TV.

About 5 minutes later Esme came into the room and cleared her throat. And then began.

"Boys I would like to present your dates for this evening." Rosalie was the first to exit Alice's room she looked beautiful as she descended the staircase and was greeted with the arms of Emmett. Next was Alice she had a small forest green dress that matched her eyes and Jasper's vest. And last but not least was Bella but she didn't exit Alice's room. We all waited downstairs as I started to get nervous that she had changed her mind. Then she exited Alice's room and I was awestruck. She had on a Midnight Blue dress that all I could think was WOW! Here long legs and those nice stiletto shoes made her look tall and goddess like. When she reached the bottom and I grabbed her hand the electric current that charged through us was undeniable. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I bent down and whispered.

"A goddess like you should not be among mere mortals." And I was greeted by a beautiful blush and then she replied.

"Said the Adonis to the mere servant." I looked at here in awe how could she think so highly of me but not herself. I shook my head and was about to disagree when a camera flash stopped me.

"Sorry the moment was so cute like you were in your own little world and I had to get a picture of it." Said Esme as we looked among our were all looking at us like they were in awe of us. I shook it off and got her corsage that were blue roses and babies breath. I pulled it onto her hand then took dozens of other photos before the girls skipped off to the kitchen. When they returned they had the exact same flowers but made for our lapels. After more photos the ringing of the doorbell brought us all back to reality. Carlisle answered the door and it was the limousine company.

"Hello I am here to pick up the Cullen, Swan, and Hale parties." We all headed to the door and stopped dead in our tracks. This was no regular limosine this was a stretch hummer limosine. Bella grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the car. She greeted the driver as he opened the door and everyone filed in.

"Bella how do you know so many people? And why do all these people treat you as if your some kind of royalty?" Emmett asked on the way to the dance.

"Well Emmett if we all go to Seattle next weekend like I have planned you will soon find out. We are going to the car show that is if you guys dont get purchased at the auction." Bella said in a cheerie voice. I had all but forgotten about the auction.

"Well I guess that means I'm out for the weekend because we all know that Tanya intends on winning me at the auction and she has the allowance to do it." I said in a huff. I would rather go to Seattle then on a date with her.

"Well Edward don't get all down. Maybe someone else will be there to steal you away from her. You never know what is going to happen." Bella said but the conversation broke out into a huge argument over where they would be staying and whose cars they would be taking to Seattle. Bella wouldn't have her car because she was having it shipped to Seattle on Thursday and would need a ride up with someone. Alice decided that it would be best if they asked Esme to borrow the Range Rover over the weekend since it seated 6.

We got to school and headed inside. We stopped and took a group photo were we were acting crazy and hanging off each other, then the guys, then the girls, and then each of the siblings and couples. We got a table at the back of the room and then started dancing. Bella and the girls danced very well. Emmett had once told us that Bella could be a professional but she didnt see herself dancing any better than anyone else. But she could dance better than anyone that I had ever seen before. We went back to our table to relax after about 30 minutes and then was approached by Mike Newton and Tanya Denali. Apparently they were each others dates for the evening.

"Edward, its nice to see you here. How about a dance?" I was about to say that I was here with Bella but Bella put her hand out and stopped me.

"Tanya, just one dance then he's mine for the rest of the evening agreed?" Tanya just stared at Bella just like I was. How could she want me to dance with Tanya. Tanya nodded her head. As I stood up to lead her to the dance floor. Then I watched as Bella accepted a dance from Newton. I was so distracted watching Bella that I stepped on Tanya's foot. It had only been about 30 seconds into the dance and I couldn't watch anymore. I excused myself from Tanya and headed over to Bella I turned her around and kissed her. It was jealousy it was anger it was passion and love all at the same time. Bella would be mine just not yet. I let her go and she stared at me wide eyed and the launched herself at me. This time her tongue slid across my lip and I granted her access and was once again swept into a world were only Bella and I existed. We stopped only when we heard Emmett clearing his throat quite loudly behind us. That was the only thing that happened at the dance.

We dropped off Emmett and Bella at there house first, then the Hales, and finally we arrived back home. Neither Bella or I spoke about the kiss all weekend. I called her Sunday afternoon just to chat and we talked for about 3 hours. Now it was Monday. The Monday that I have been dreading the day of the auction. I dressed quickly and made my way downstairs only to be greeted by Alice.

"Edward, the auction is today. I just don't want you to be disappointed if someone wins you that you don't want to go out with then once this is over you can ask out Bella." I thanked Alice and then were on our way to school. Everything was going normally except in homeroom when all Varsity players had to go to the locker room to get there Auction shirt that had out numbers on them. We were basically advertising our selves with our auction numbers. The day passed normally until lunch time came. I quickly ate and then meet the rest of the team to start the auction. Coach started the auction with Mike Newton.

"Ladies this is a date with Mike Newton we will start the bidding at $10."

Jessica Stanley quickly stood and offered ten. There a couple of underclassmen got into a bidding war which ended with a sophomore named Courtney winning him for $136.

Next went Tyler Crowly. He was auctioned off to Lauren Mallory for $212.

Next Steven Acuto. He was won by a frizzy haired blond for $68.

Next it was Jaspers turn our star quarterback he probably would go for the most out of us all. Bidding started at $10, $35, $55, $75, $115, $150,$200 $,275. then Alice finally popped in with a bid of $500 and won sighed in relief he really wanted to go Seattle with all the rest this weekend.

Next was Ben Cheney who was won by Angela Weber for a total of $115.00

There was only two of us left there was Emmett and myself.

"Emmett Swan let the biddi...." Coach got interrupted by Rosalie.

"Coach $250" She shouted over everyone and Emmett just stood there grinning like an idiot there was no other bidders so Emmett got sold to Rosalie for $250.

Then it was my turn for torture. "Last is our very own running back Edward Cullen. bidding will start at $50." I just stood there and waited till this embarrasment was over.

$75...$150....$300...$400...$500...$1000...$1250.. Then the last voice I wanted to hear piped in. It was Tanya $2500. Unbelievably there was still a couple of girls out there that wanted to still bid. $2750...$3000....$3500....$4000....Then the bidding began to slow right about $4500. Going to Tanya Denali. Going once, going twice...Then I heard it the voice that I thought I would only hear while with my fiends and in my dreams it was Bella. $5000. My eyes about bulged out of my head this was ridiculous. Then there bidding war started 5500....6000....7000...and finally it looked as if Bella go tired and said $10000. Coach starred at me wide eyed. Going once, going twice, Sold to Bella Swan for $10000.00. People gasped and applauded.

I stepped off the stage and into Bellas direction and saw Tanya visually fuming. She stomped out of the cafeteria door and I was about to go to Bella but she was no where in sight.


	10. Feelings and Doubt

BPOV

Monday arrived quickly after the dance and phone calls from Edward. Things didn't get strange after Saturday for which I was thankful. The world turned the way it did before and I was more conscious than every that I was going to make Edward Cullen mine. Today was the football player bachelor auction. I didn't know if I was going to bid on Edward or not. I had a feeling that it would be a huge mistake if I didn't but as of this morning I was still undecided.

I pulled into the school lot with Emmett who noticed that I was a lot quieter than normal he asked if I was alright and I said that I was.

"EmBear, I'm just really tired." I really was I was tired of worrying if Edward was as into to me as I was to him. I was worried about this weekend in Seattle I really wanted Edward there at the finish line with the rest of our friends and my brother.

"Okay sis, but I don't think that you have anything to worry about," I looked at him questionably before he continued. "I think the feelings are mutual" and then he walked off without another word. Really had it been that obvious that I had been thinking about Edward all weekend and that mind-blowing kiss?

I went through my morning classes in a daze and before I knew it, it was lunch time. As the mass population of forks high made its way to the cafeteria I stayed back of the crowds unsure if I would bid on Edward at the auction of course I wanted to but really did he want me too? He hadn't said anything but in my heart I really couldn't let anyone else bid on him either.

That's when I made up my mind whatever it took I would make sure Edward knew how I felt about him this weekend and the only way that would happen is if I won him at the auction. I looked down at my watch and noticed the time. In my self- imposed pity party it took up almost the entire lunch break. I ran as fast as I could to the lunch room and as luck would have it Edward was the only one left.

And the bidding was about to end at and I raised my hand and bid $5000.00 it wasn't as if he would go for less. Then Tanya did the only thing to piss me off even more she continued bidding once I got tired of her immature game I bid $10,000.00. She stopped thankfully because she knew there was no way that I was walking out of here without him as my date on Saturday night.

I was the winning bidder and I walked off to my car to get my checkbook immediately after I had to make sure that they were paid to secure my bid. As I was walking out to my car I noticed Tanya storming toward me. Here we go I thought to myself. What can Barbie come up with now?

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. After The Auction

BPOV

I wondered what in the world Tanya wanted as she approached. If she wanted a fight that wasn't a problem. I grabbed my checkbook and closed up my glovebox and my car door, sticking my checkbook in my back pocket. I started walking a little away from my car so just in case she decided to fight I wouldn't damage my baby in the process.

"Swan, how many times do I have to tell you that Edward is mine?" While standing about three feet from me, I just shook my head and kept walking. I was about 10 feet from the school entrance when I was yanked back by my shoulder. I stopped walking and turned and punched Tanya in that ugly face of hers. She was testing my patients in ways I didn't even know existed.

"And I told you that he's mine, regardless if you like it or not! So don't get in my way again or else next time it will be your plastic nose instead of those ugly blue eyes." And I turned and entered the school. I looked up and was meet by a round of applause. I smiled and blushed and I curtsied. Rose and Alice ran to my side and gave me a hug.

"Bella you don't know how long I have wanted to hit her! She was always after my brother and I don't think that will be a problem anymore." I smiled and told them that I would be right back. I found coach and wrote out the check for $10,000. He asked if I had asked my parents about spending this kind of money and I politely told him that this was actually my own money.

It was time for biology and time to find out if I made the right choice bidding on Edward during lunch. I walked into Biology and Edward was already sitting at the desk. I walked in and looked forward I didn't know that this was going to be so awkward. I was about to turn and speck to Edward when he called my name. It's now or never.

EPOV

I walked down the school cooridor looking for Bella. I couldn't find her nomatter where I looked. I heard some cheering coming from the main hallway.I figured it was nothing big so I made my way to Biology, surely she had to go to Biology. After paying that much money for a date with me I needed to get her to be mine ASAP. I went to Biology and Bella was already seated with her head down. I called out to her.

"Bella!" She looked up with those beautifl dark brown orbs of hers and my breath caught. I was like a dear caught in headlights.

She raised an eyebrow at me when I approached. I was about to thank her for buying me at the auction and saving me from the clutches of Tanya. When she spoke.

"Edward, I hope that what happened in the cafeteria was ok. I don't want to force you to go, and " That where I stopped her.

"Bella it would be my pleasure to go out with you" She looked relieved as I said this. And I could almost see the love she had for me in her eyes. Then I heard my name being called.

"Edward watch out shes dangerous." I turned around and seen Tanya clutching the side of her face and I was about to ask what she was going on about, When I got a text from Alice. LOOK AT THE SHINER ON TANYA! BeLLA CAN THROW A GOOD RIGHT PUNCH!. What did that mean? I looked up and seen what they where going on about then look back at Bella who was shielding her face with her hair.

I looked back and forth between the two and finally figured it out. Bella had hit Tanya I didn't want to jump to conclusions about why. But I had a pretty good idea how it happened did Tanya really think that I would confort her? Was she that delusional? So I moved out of the way so Tanya could pass and get to her desk. I went and sat down in my stool and turned to Bella, pushing her hair out of the way so I could see her face clearly.

"Bella, I dont know what happened but I just want you to know that I would like nothing more than to be your date this weekend in Seattle." She looked up and I knew I choose the right words.

**I know this is short but the next chapter will be up in 24 hrs so. Sorry.**


	12. AN

To All my Fanfiction followers!

I am going to be finishing up Legend among Legends soon!

Racing Hearts is going to be added to at least once a week starting Friday. So this is the good news!

So thank you to all myfollowers and thank you for staying with me I just graduated and have lots of ideas and didnt want to adopt out my stories. Agian thank you all and there will be more done soon!


	13. Day 1 Seattle

A/N I know I promised I would write more often but so much has occurred in the last couple of years that I'm happy again. A happy writer makes for a good story. I don't know how often I will update but I promise it won't be another year without a update Im getting married in 12 days and I thought that I would share my joy with you my loyal readers! So….without further ado I present you with the next chapter of Racing Hearts.

BPOV

I was nervous. Nervous was an understatement. This is where I excelled on the road, behind the wheel. I was packing my bags since I had sent my baby ahead of time to Seattle. There were lots to be done this weekend. We all packed into Esme's Range Rover. Edward drove and we make it in good time although it was a bit slow for my taste.

We checked into the hotel 3 separate rooms for each set of siblings (although I don't believe it would stay this way for the remainder of the trip). We had made plans to meet up at 7 to go to the under 21 club, although my plan was to mix a little business and pleasure. I heard that this club was the place to be yet needed more financing to get off the ground. I wasn't opposed to a business venture just as long as I wasn't shut out of the decision making process.

We meet at the lobby of the hotel just before 7pm and the boys looked fantastic in there jeans and button downs but no one more handsome than Edward his uncanny ability to look sexy without even trying. We caught a taxi van to the club since it was safer than driving Esme's 70k car around a city we didn't really know. I was thinking about the opportunities and scared of what was ahead of us tomorrow. I was worried about my car, my brother's reaction to tomorrow, and my friend's reaction to actually how popular I was to the car scene.

I didn't know what to expect yet I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was pulled out of my trance with Edward pulling at my hand telling me that we had arrived at the club, there was a line a mile long and everyone was disappointed about the wait until I walked straight to security and was granted entrance with just my name. Hey what can I say there are perks to being me!

As we entered the club we noticed that it was a work in progress and that these owners had to be men. There was no way that a woman had any hand in this place it! It needed some upgrades to get the cliental that would make it successful. I meet with Joaquin who was the manager of the club but at the end of the night I decided it was too much risk and not enough reward for me to enter into a business that I felt would fail. I might be young but I certainly was no dummy. As I walked away I heard a nasally voice I could recognize anywhere. Victoria. She had to be here just before I shared my secret life I didnt want any hassle tonight or have to explain anything tonight so I headed to the darkest part of the club for some water.

After dancing and having a great time we headed back to the hotel at a little past 1 am. When we got back to the hotel Jasper was carrying up Alice and Rosalie was being held up by Emmett. Emmett decided that it would be best that he stay with Rosalie just to make sure she was safe. I was fine with the idea but what about me? Was I chopped liver? Edward said he would stay in Emmett's bed because there was no way he was staying in the same room as his sister, Jasper and there romance.

At a little past 6 am I got a phone call from Chrisy, Jesse, Mandy and Matthew. My crew was in town and they wanted to meet up before I made my big reveal to my Forks family on how popular I was with the underground racing crew. I meet up with Chrisy first who jumped on me and decided that I had to hear ever miniscule detail of their trip from Phoenix. She had met someone while I was gone and was on the fast track to marriage. I texted Alice while I listened to her rant about Jose, I had to let them know I was safe and that I would meet up with them at the car show.

EPOV

I woke up a little tired knowing that today would be an interesting day. Bella loved cars and wanted to be immersed with them. This car show was her thing and I knew that it would be a perfect day. That was until I woke up and realized that she was already gone. "Where does this girl get the energy to run around all day?" I thought just as I realized that she was gone I started looking around for a note, then I ran to get my cell and wondered if she was alright and not kidnapped. I found my phone didn't have any texts so I went knocking on Emmett and Rosalie's door. Emmett answered and then started freaking out on "What I did to his sister?" I didn't do anything she was gone when I woke up. So Emmett practically took down Alice's door before she had the chance to calm him that she had already left for the car show.

We all dressed and went down for breakfast at McDonalds. We were done we headed back to the Range Rover and drove to the Coliseum that the care show was at. The lines were huge but Bella had advanced ordered the tickets so no long lines for us. As we entered we saw signs going ever direction from concept cars, new releases, Low Riders, hotrods, NHRA Cars, and Import and Drift cars. Knowing Bella we headed to the Import and Drift section knowing that's where we would find her. As we walked for about 15minutes we rounded a hot pink sign with female models. They had a life size cut out telling us to get a autograph from the newly signed Falkin Tire and Red Bull Import Driver. We decided what was there to lose as we got closer we noticed the autographer. All we could say is "Bella? Is that you?"


End file.
